


Cruising So Fast I Want Them To Fly

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine might not be impressed by Kurt's prom outfit, but Finn is. Especially when he walks in on Kurt taking it off.</p><p>'Prom Queen' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising So Fast I Want Them To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Because what if Kurt had worn the kilt in the traditional manner?

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 28- Cruising So Fast I Want Them To Fly 

 

Finn muttered to himself as he climbed heavily up the stairs. Kurt hadn't come back down after Burt and Blaine had been less than impressed with his home-made prom outfit, and Blaine had left with only a quiet “tell Kurt I said bye.” as the door closed behind his hobbity ass.

He couldn't see what the problem was; Kurt's outfit was one of a kind and totally awesome, just like Kurt himself. Finn knew there were a bunch of homophobic asswipes at McKinley, but the whole glee club and the Bully Whips would be there to make sure nobody started any shit. And regardless of anything else, it was Prom! People should be able to wear whatever the hell they wanted, last year some dude had shown up to senior prom in a freaking toga, and the only objection had come from Coach Sylvester!

He tapped on Kurt's door, then pushed it open without waiting for a reply. Walking in he froze on the spot. Kurt was staring at him in the mirror of his vanity, caught in the act of removing the skinny leggings he'd been wearing under the kilt. The kilt looked even darker against the almost luminous skin of Kurt's toned legs, legs which seemed to go on forever. He was almost sure that the leggings had been the only thing Kurt was wearing underneath the kilt, and as he tilted his head just as Kurt shifted uneasily, he could see nothing but perfect porcelain skin all the way up.

Instinct had him moving forward, door clicking shut behind him as he crossed the room to stand next to Kurt, shaking hand reaching out to slowly stroke a smooth, muscled thigh; Kurt letting out a gasp as he shuddered, leaning into Finn's touch. Kurt's head tilted up to stare desperately into Finn's eyes, obviously trying to figure out if this was a joke. To assure him he was deadly serious, Finn leaned down and brushed his lips over Kurt's, deepening the kiss as Kurt surged upwards, surprising Finn by all but slamming their mouths together. 

Kurt bit at Finn's lip, and his mouth parted on a shocked inhalation, allowing Kurt to lick into his mouth, tongue twining around Finn's forcefully as his hands clamped onto Finn's waist, pushing him until the back of his legs hit the edge of Kurt's bed, and he collapsed back onto it, Kurt following him, climbing up and straddling his waist as he kissed Finn fiercely. 

Kurt's mouth pulled away from Finn's and began to mouth and nip along his jaw before kissing and sucking down Finn's neck, finally stopping at the collarbone, nipping down just enough for Finn to feel it without leaving marks. Finn groaned and his body went loose-limbed as pleasure thrummed through him, relaxing back into Kurt's soft bed as Kurt's delicate hands slid up underneath his shirt and began to stroke over his stomach, before sliding up to tweak his nipples, startling a gasp from Finn's throat.

Finn's hands were holding firm to Kurt's thighs where he straddled Finn on the bed, fingertips digging in hard enough that there were bound to be bruises left behind. Finn smirked internally, it wasn't like Blaine was gonna see Kurt's legs anyway, and if he did it would serve him right for dissing the kilt. He groaned as Kurt shoved his shirt up and over his head, sliding his hands up under the kilt to cup Kurt's ass as Kurt leaned forward, tongue laving one nipple as his fingers tweaked and teased the other. Finn's hands squeezed the perfect cheeks of Kurt's ass and Kurt bucked forward, bringing his hardening cock into direct contact with Finn's, Kurt's glasz eyes widening with shocked desire as he realised just how hard Finn was, how much he wanted what was happening.

Finn grinned wolfishly up at Kurt and arched his back as he pulled Kurt to him, grinding their cocks together as they moaned in harmony, panting and gasping as their bodies writhed together. Kurt sat back just long enough to yank his own shirt and tux number off, startling Finn by just casting it aside, wrinkles and all. Finn scrabbled at his pants and managed to pull them and his boxers down just in time as Kurt settled back down, kilt flipped up so their bare skin came into direct contact, precum slick cocks sliding together 

Kurt's eyes were lust dark as he stared down at Finn, strong thighs rocking him back and forth as Finn leaned up to kiss him hard, tongues wrestling for dominance, nipping and biting; fingers gripping, scratching and digging in as their hot, aching cocks undulated against one another with the motion of their bodies.

Finn gasped and moaned, back arching up off the bed as heat flooded him, pleasure building to a crescendo, Kurt's name on his lips as heat and pleasure broke over him, the force of his orgasm leaving him seeing stars as cum sprayed up his chest, drops even reaching his chin as he panted in the aftermath.

Kurt leaned forward, eyes dancing, and licked the droplets of cum from Finn's chin. He sat back on Finn's legs, stroking himself lazily as he reached out to open a bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and setting it on the bedclothes; waiting for Finn to come back down. When Finn focused on Kurt again, the slender teen stroked himself obviously, then held up the lube, eyebrow arched inquisitively.

Finn's face went blank for a second, but he finally nodded, the hint of nervousness in his eyes almost drowned out by overwhelming lust. The brunette leaned forward and kissed Finn, distracting him as he opened the lube with a snick, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers and warming it before reaching down between Finn's widespread legs, trailing behind his spent balls and along his perineum, before circling his tight hole, soothing motions which slowly relaxed Finn, his body still loose in the afterglow of his orgasm. 

Kurt swallowed Finn's gasp as the first finger slowly penetrated the tightly furled ring of muscle, his free hand stroking Finn's hip as he whispered soft praises, promises of how good he was going to make Finn feel. He nipped the shell of Finn's ear, and used the resultant groan to cover adding a second finger, fucking them in and out gently but firmly to slowly stretch Finn open; fingers scissoring and splaying, the ring of muscle slowly yielding , Finn's body opening for his pleasure. 

He added a third, and finally a fourth finger, Finn gone almost boneless with pleasure beneath him, and Kurt finally deemed Finn ready. He eased his fingers free, and smiled as Finn pouted up at him, unhappy with being suddenly empty. The leftover lube on his hand slicked his aching cock, and he pressed Finn's legs up and back, baring his stretched and lube-dripping hole to Kurt's avaricious eyes. He spread Finn's cheeks with one hand, and guided his desperately aching cock to his hole with the other, the head catching on the ring for just a moment, before sliding smoothly in until he bottomed out, surrounded by tight and gripping heat, and had to stop and bite down on his lip as he fought to hold off his orgasm, fought to make this last.

Finn whined up at him, and clenched down, trying to urge Kurt on. Kurt's hands gripped hard onto Finn's hips, and he pulled almost completely out before slamming back in, balls slapping against Finn's ass, both of them groaning at the sensations. With Finn gasping and moaning approval beneath him, Kurt's talented hip set a vigorous pace, slamming into Finn hard and fast. 

Kurt's fingers found Finn's hardening cock, and he stroked him in time with the pounding of his hips, the taller teen writhing beneath him from the simultaneous stimulation of his cock and ass. Kurt lifted himself up on his knees, changing the angle at which he fucked into to Finn, and two thrusts later he was nailing Finn's prostate on every thrust, startling an almost falsetto sound from Finn's throat. Finn's hips thrust up into the tight circle of Kurt's fist, and he moaned Kurt's name like holy writ as he came for the second time; Kurt stroked him through his orgasm, hand making a filthy noise as it spread cum on Finn's cock as it continued to jerk in his fist.

As Finn came his ass clenched down around Kurt's cock, velvety heat squeezing him tight as he pounded in over and over; muffling his own shriek of completion in Finn's neck as his cock pulsed endlessly, sending shot after shot of cum deep into Finn's hot body. He slumped against Finn's firm chest as his orgasm overwhelmed him, and Finn wrapped his arms round him, cradling him gently as his cock continued to twitch in his ass, Finn clenching around him to milk every last drop from Kurt's balls.

They panted and groaned as they came down from their respective orgasms, sweat, cum and lube sticking them together as they slowly regained control, pulling apart with unpleasant sensations and collapsing side by side, breathing deep with their fingers tangled together. 

After several minutes, Kurt couldn't stand the sticky feeling of dried cum on his skin any longer, and he hauled himself upright, Finn pawing at him as he swept towards the door, snatching up his bathrobe as he went. Finn rolled out of bed and stood as well, wincing as he felt cum beginning to leak from his well-fucked ass. He walked over, pulling Kurt into a soft kiss before heading for his own bedroom, yelping as Kurt slapped him on the ass.

Kurt chuckled to himself as he closed the bathroom door behind him and started the shower running. His outfit hadn't had the effect he'd hoped on Blaine, but it had had the effect he'd wanted overall. 

He didn't imagine Finn would be interested in a relationship, but right now he'd settle for semi-regular, semi-incestuous, sex. And let's be honest, whether Finn was with Quinn or Rachel, neither of them was going to put out anytime soon, all but guaranteeing Finn would come back to him when he got blue-balled enough. 

He couldn't wait.

…..........................................

Watching Rachel dancing with Jesse at prom, Finn knew that she wanted him to go over and interfere, prove that he wasn't over her, that she had a chance to win him back from Quinn. But honestly he'd had it with her games. She claimed to love him, but she'd cheated on him with Puck, and she clearly had no problem letting St Asshole put his greasy paws all over her. He pressed a gentle kiss to Quinn's cheek, smiling as she beamed up at him, and settled back into the dance, frowning momentarily at the sight of Kurt stood off to one side, Blaine fidgeting next to him. 

He'd make everything up to Kurt later, they'd have a very private 'dance' once he'd escorted Quinn home and Kurt'd gotten rid of his hobbity hanger on.

They were gonna have the best post-prom party ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I tried to write Kinn it didn't come out so well, but I like this one a lot more, I hope you do too.


End file.
